In power conversion circuits, efficiency can be lost through switching losses and losses associated with capacitive power transfer. U.S. Pat. No. 8,324,868 to Choi et al. describes a modular energy management system that detects failure conditions in battery cells based on temperature and controls alignment of the battery modules supplying system loads so that the supply voltage is unaffected by failed battery cells.